Shiro to Kuro(Fairytail Fanfiction)
by keitorindiango
Summary: Y/n Rose Excellius thought she was just an average human in the city of Fiore. Well, her life turns upside down because of her newly-awakened memories that belonged to her past. Will she be able to turn her life back to what it once was? Or will she become a whole new different person?


A/N: So, I noticed that there aren't many Zeref fanfictions out there. I'm going to try and make one since he's one of my most favorite characters in Fairytail.Chapter 1

My life isn't entirely a mess. In fact, I was loved by my parents. I was accepted even though I don't have any magical abilities. In short, I'm not a full Mage. I may as well be considered a weakling.

Despite that, however, we are still a complete happy family.

In our lives, the word 'hardship' was never on our vocabulary.

I was satisfied.

But my satisfaction didn't last long.

My father went berserk one fateful night. It was scary. He wanted me to join a Guild as quickly as possible. Well, I can't do that! I'm Magic-less after all! Guilds in our town won't accept normal humans!

As I was saying, Father kept on pestering me about it. Until one day, I found him dead right in front of our doorstep.

When my mother found out, she thought I killed him. And that is utterly impossible, too.

She locked me in the basement for a week forbidding the servants to even bring me food to eat. Harsh enough.

It was the worst day of my life.

As the week ended, I was set free by my personal maid. Only, she relayed to me a horrible, horrible news that haunted my conscience even now.

My mother killed herself by jumping out of the window in the attic. She died even before the servants could heal her.

As a result, i became the heiress of the Excellius household. I was known as Y/n Rose Excellius. The leader of the second-richest family in Magnolia.

But I didn't want to inherit it all. Not without my parents! I don't need the riches! I need them back! It couldn't be possible that they died that early!

Most of all, I couldn't be the reason why!

So, that lead me into making a note-a note that will stop me from inheriting everything.

 _I, Y/n Rose Excellius, of the Excellius household, hereby gibe back the title of being the heiress to the head of staff. I shall no longer be the Lady of the household for I reject my claims. I'm no longer an Excellius and I shall leave this household and swear an oath to never come back._

My tears poured in as I signed my name then erasing my own surname. The name that was known for the riches in Magnolia.

I am now Y/n Rose. An orphan. A human lost in a cruel, cruel world.

I left the paper on my writing desk. Tomorrow, my maid will find it. Tomorrow, they'll notice that I'm gone. Because for now, they're attending a meeting. A meeting I won't go to.

I quickly packed. I have jewels given to me by my mother for the past birthdays I had.

It was enough to last me for a year or so. I do hope I'll get a job soon.

What I owned fit in two suitcases-pretty small for an heiress, huh? The jewels I have were placed in a satchel which was given to me by Father on my fifteenth birthday.

I looked at the mirror which reflected my beauty. I wore something that is focused on 'low profile'. A f/c shirt, f/c skirt and black stockings. I finished my outfit with black doll-shoes.

Officially, I am now known as Y/n Rose(minus the Excellius).

My long h/c hair is swept up into a high ponytail. My lengthened bangs are brushed to either sides of my head. My eyes. . .

Now that I looked clearly in the mirror, I realized that it was the shade of Mon's unique green eyes and Dad's dark shade of blue which was violet.

I love the color. It reminds me that I was still the daughter of the intelligent and witty M/n and the fierce and courageous F/n.

I am Y/n. Daughter of two Mages who had the ability of stopping a person's movements(my mom) and paper(my dad). Yes, paper. That was weird for me, too. I'm a human but I'm a Mage. Mother always insisted that I am.

I turned away from my reflection and carried the suitcases I packed on either hands.

At least it wasn't so full.

The sky was dark when I got out. It seemed to sympathize with my mood. Luckily no one saw me or else I'd be back in my room in a heap. I just hope it won't rain before I rode a carriage.

Fortunately, it looks like the sky heard me because when I climbed inside a carriage, huge droplets of water fell from the sky.

Even so, I concentrated to where I was going to stay for the meantime.

 **Fiore.**

Meanwhile. . .(Author's Point of View)

Located on a certain island, deep inside the lush forest, just under a tree, someone awoke from a slumber.

His eyes that were onyx in color transformed into something much more circled his pupils. It pulsed for a few seconds before returning to its original color.

His black hair ruffled in the breeze along with his clothing.

His pale white skin gleamed in the passing sunlight.

This Mage is legendarily evil, might I say.

But his lips were fixed in a heartwarming smile. For the first time in his lifetime, no one and nothing died by his own doing. It was a good feeling.

The Mage looked up and felt the wonderful breeze. He inhaled, exhaled then inhaled again. He was snapped out of his calmness, though, when a female voice echoed in his mind.

 **'Fiore.'**

His concentration wavered for a second. But even with that small amount of time, the tree he was sitting under still died in an instant.

Nonetheless, he didn't feel sorry or he didn't notice it which was another bonus.

He smiled sadly and thought, "Yes, Fiore. City of the Guilds."

In the same instant, everything around him wilted, disintegrated and died.


End file.
